tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
G.I. Joe Strikes Back
Log Title: G.I. Joe Strikes Back Characters: Barghest, Sasha, Over Kill, Dusty, General Hawk, Poise Location: Milwaukee, Wisconsin Date: February 5, 2019 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Cobra attempts to expand their territory in the United States, but G.I. Joe has a surprise in store. ''As logged by '' General Hawk Outside, Milwaukee, Wisconsin's biggest city, 5th largest in the Midwest and 31st in the US. The City of Festivals, considered a Gamma Global City influencing international trade. Two airports, nearby colleges, sports teams. A place of plenty, a fat mouse that the snake looks to strike. B.A.T.s and vipers are deep in the city interior, undercover and changed from civilian attire to battledress. They're moving out into the shadows, the first sign of Cobra's presence being a detonation of thermite in a smaller police lot, no subterranean garage, cars exploding into flaming pyres. Among one of the crews, Barghest grins, nodding to the vipers, speaking over comms. "Signal lit. Emerge and engage your target points. Minimal civillian, maximum infrastructure damage". He and others engaging ascender guns to launch up, headed for a rooftop./ Joe Poise says, "lots of activity on my sensor system" Joe Poise says, "Explosions." Outside, Dusty finishes cleaning his weapon, hoping he won't have to use it, but honestly, with B.A.T.S - yeah, you're going to be using weaponry. Joe Dusty says, "Lovely... Okay - let's not get spread out -" Outside, Sasha Petrov, AKA Rock-Viper 8780, is dressed and ready for combat. Over his A-TACS Arid/Urban camo-traction climbing suit, he wears a combat web containing ammunition for both his Bullpup submachine gun and 9mm GSh-18 pistol. His head is protected by a matte black helmet and his face is covered by a tight black ski mask. Bundeswehr German Army Mountain Trooper Boots complete his uniform. As snow falls around him, he hangs from a line at the top of the U.S. Bank Center, ready to move into action upon Barghest's signal. Once the signal is given, Sasha rappels down the rope and crashes through a window into the bank headquarters. He liberally sows the offices with smoke and tear gas before crossing the large room and kicking in the door to the bank president's office. With a single shot from his sidearm he wounds the man even as he rises from his desk. Striding over to the safe, Sasha plants an explosive and then turns to the hurt man. "I suggest you clear out," he says in his light Russian accent. Sasha then makes his escape back out the window, giving bank workers just enough time to clear out before detonating the office, destroying records and creating chaos as he rappels down the outside of the building to the ground, unhooking himself and moving towards the next target. Joe Poise says, "Right. That new vehicle you've got, has some real speed on it. Lets see if you can keep up." Outside, A BAT assault, vipers on the street. Explosions. Organized chaos. It was meant to bring panic to the streets, and it was working. As the new Joe recruit Poise tilts to the side, dodging a suddenly stopped semi, she scans the area visually and with her systems, I don't see anything above general chaos over here. Just more and more robots. But if you want to start bloodying their lip, here's as good a place as any. Poise slaps on her PA as she comes to a slowdown. "Alright you non-sapient robot puppets and yahoos in facemasks! You wanted a fight, you're gonna get one! Joe Dusty says, "Damn! Explosion - a big one!" Joe Lieutenant General Hawk says, "Avoid damaging infrastructure as much as possible, protect buildings if you can, but if you see Cobra, take them out. If we have to whittle them down to the core, then we'll take every last one out." Joe Poise says, "I'll blow the circuitboards out of those BATs!" General Hawk drives along at the helm of GI Joe's newest ground weapon: The Kodiak Tank. Keeping an eye on his radars, he spots a large concentration of BATs on his screens and navigates down the streets towards them. His weapons charge as he brings up his targetting systems. "This is the last town you'll harass, Cobra, mark my words." he mutters. Joe Poise says, "Give em a reason to reconsider!" Outside, Dusty spots Sasha hit the ground. That's all he needs. he raises his firearm and fires toward Sasha - not hesitating - but not going for the head either. Joe Poise says, "Who's the Trooper on foot here? Do you need a ride?" Outside, Sasha succeeds with its generic combat roll on Nebulan Turbinecycle #10796. Outside, Barghest strikes Dusty with M9 . Outside, The B.A.T.s turn at the sight of the thing they call a tank... the US Army has tanks... This thing looks like it comes from the 41st Millenium of all things. A collection of radio signals (quantifying essentially to a series of expletives) is shared before video reports are sent out. Other teams indicate the presence of Poise, and Barghest growls, "Moldy-Toes, rack'em and stack 'em bucks!" the big man runs across a rooftop with his personal squad, leaping and swinging on ascenders at the next gap. Catching himself in a roll and then coming to a ledge as Dusty opens fire on the Rock-Viper, kicking on his externals. "OI! Gerroutta here y'sandy git!" snarling as he quick-draws his pistol and opens fire on the Joe, peppering rounds onto him. Lead Christmas Outside, Sasha unhooks his grappling hook and spins it around a few times, testing the weight. He then suddenly throws it, hard, sending it streaking towards Poise's hoverbike, even as she slows. Hooking it as she flies past, Sasha yanks on the rope. Sasha uses it to carry him towards Poise as lands lightly on top of her bike, facing backwards towards her. "I want a fight," he says gamely through his ski mask. "Are you up for it, zelenaya ledi?" Sasha then gets hit by Dusty's pistol. Sasha winces as the impact of Dusty's bullet slamming into his armor almost sends him right over the other side of the hoverbike. Still standing on top of Poise's bike, Sasha twists around and smoothly draws his GSh-18, firing back a quick three-round burst before turning his attention back to Poise. Outside, Sasha strikes Dusty with Pistol . Outside, Over Kill turns with the BATs, when hes fired at "BATs! Keep focused. Keep the Joes busy." the battle machine turns towards poise, his arm transforming into a machine gun. "You, GI Joe. YOu will be the first to feel my wrath." this one seems more determined, and more advanced then the others. Theres only one of his kind of BAT but it seems determined. Outside, Hovercycle> Poise veers her cycle around as her little challenge...and monster tank accompaniment, brought forth some thhunder. The cycle tilts, VIFFing as she sees the call to battle from the BATs and their commander. "Fat chance of that!" She flips a switch, bringing her sidecar systems to bear. A precise burst of gatling fire rips through the air, a short spray against the group, and their leader. Outside, Hovercycle> Poise examines the gauges closely. Outside, Hovercycle targets Over Kill with its weapons. Outside, Hovercycle strikes Over Kill with Bash. General Hawk switches his weapons array to target Over Kill, and charges up his power banks. "Let's see how they like this.." he says, and once the charge level hits maximum, he taps a button labelled 'EMP', sending an electromagnetic pulse in Over Kill's general direction. Outside, Kodiak #10803 targets Over Kill with its weapons. The computer beeps. "Target acquired." Outside, Kodiak #10803 strikes Over Kill with Emp Pulse . Outside, Sasha fails its generic combat roll against Sasha. Outside, Dusty succeeds with his generic combat roll on Sasha. Outside, *Doink!* Joe Poise says, "What the?" Joe Poise says, "who is this guy?" Outside, Over Kill takes not one but two MASSIVE hits. First, he is ran over by a motorcycle and then hit DEAD on by a missile meant to take out tanks. An EMP Missile at that. Any man or machine would be left a msouldering mess. But not Over Kill "Engaging EMP Shields." he comments. Hes moving slow but hes still moving. He loads his missile launcher and fires on the tank. Outside, Cobra forces begin to converge with announcements of the presence of Joes. When Over Kill is struck by the EMP wave, BATs across the combat zone jitter and hesitate as if they were suddenly unable to get coherent orders. Those caught in the edge of the beam simply drop, their circuits frying. Vipers begin firing on the tank, trying to slow it down, or put a hole in the blasted thing. Barghest himself stands, eyes wide inside his helmet, holstering his pistol with an unconscious motion, "Cor blimey... th' hell is that damned thing!?" he bites a tab, and starts recording imagery, even as he brings his arms up, cybertronian style blasters extending as he tries to determine a target now in all of this madness. "You gonna make it 'Gov?" he comms to Over Kill. Outside, Sasha braces himself as Poise fires the weapons in her sidecar, nearly bucking Sasha off the bike. While he's still unbalanced, Sasha's helmet is hit by Dusty's flying brick, and it does indeed knock him off Poise's bike. He hits the ground in a roll, wincing at the pain of the impact. Coming to a halt he rises up on one knee and targets the bike and fires before it can get out of range. Outside, Sasha strikes Hovercycle with Pistol . Outside, Hovercycle> Poise wasn't really paying attention to Sasha at first, apparently. The surprise on her face is apparent, as the man appeared behind her, then was off the bike just as fast. He /had/ her dead to rights. That EMP flares up, mostly negated by that superior technology that is NebTech, but the pilot needs a moment to recover. Pistol fire sparks off of her armored plates. "You...So and so!" Poise cries out as she scrambles for her sidearm. She reaches for her rifle, flicks it towards low-vel rounds, and shows her contempt for Sasha. Outside, Poise critically strikes Sasha with Sidearm ! Outside, Over Kill misses Kodiak #10803 with Missile. General Hawk grabs the steering yoke and whips the Kodiak in a graceful curve that lets the missile sail past it. "I've seen the heart... now it's time to cut it out." he says, steering the Kodiak to face OverKill, lining him up with a set of the tires on one side. "As Farragut once said, damn the torpedoes..." he says, grabbing the throttle and slamming it to maximum. "Full speed ahead!" Outside, Kodiak #10803 strikes Over Kill with Overrun. Outside, Over Kill is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Outside, Over Kill sparks badly, his systems still trying to compensate for that blasted EMP. Somewhere in the hissing of circuitry, he hears the radio "Unable to contact 75.5 percent of BAT units on the field. Recalibrating." his missile goes astray. He thinks he can keep going but his systems are obviously not responding properly. This leaves him wide open for anohter assault, this anti-tank missile hitting him square in the chest. The android flies across the battlefield,landing in a crater. He goes offline and all of the BATS around him do as well, as he loses control of them. Joe Poise says, "Oh man, was that thing a human at some time?" Joe Lieutenant General Hawk says, "It's more machine now than human.." Outside, All the BATs are going down, and the Joes have that... thing. "Exfil! Retrieve Over-Kill, priority command! We need to get back to D.C. and inform the commander!" Barghest actually opts to not fire, he checks a countdown on the automatic self-destruct for the B.A.T. forces as several of the Alley-Vipers get on the move, trying to hook the cyborg with their grapple guns to haul him away. "Once you're in cover, keep there!" The Cobra forces, in the face of such a weapon, begin to fade into the shadows, if not trying to retrieve the fallen. Several muttering over comms that they should've brought Z-Vipers on this op. Outside, Sasha curses in Russian as Poise's NebTech rounds punch right through his right shoulder, instantly numbing his hand. His GSh-18 falls to the ground as blood runs down his arm. Gritting through the pain, Sasha reaches back with his left hand and snaps open his tactical spear. Narrowing his eyes, he carefully aims before flinging the spear hard, trying to bypass the bike and hit Poise directly. "Language!" he scolds dryly, before moving painfully to his feet and beginning to retreat. Outside, Sasha misses Poise with Spear . Joe Poise says, "are we....I don't know, capturing it?" Joe Poise says, "whoa" Outside, Poise ducks down over her cycle's side, then pops back up with an offended look on her face. "Oh we're going neolithic for weaponry now?!? Sorry, I don't speak that language! I speak carbulinni-forged ballistic rounds! Now scramble before you get some more!" She fires off some warding shots at the Rock Viper, more intent to get him pushed into cover or into retreat than to wound. Outside, Poise misses Sasha with Pistol. General Hawk whips the Kodiak around and fires warning shots to any Cobra operatives still visible. He grabs the microphone to the external speakers, and channels a movie he once watched. "You assholes better run." Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:America Burning TP